picsoufandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Les sept cités de Cibola
Septembre 1954 Uncle Scrooge n°7 |première publication France = 1er trimestre 1976 Grands albums cartonnés Le Livre de Paris/Hachette n°4 }} Les sept cités de Cibola est une histoire en bande dessinée de vingt-huit planches scénarisée et dessinée par Carl Barks et encrée par Garé Barks. Elle a été publiée pour la première fois en septembre 1954 aux États-Unis. Elle met en scène Balthazar Picsou, Donald Duck, Riri, Fifi et Loulou Duck et les frères Rapetou. Elle se déroule à Donaldville puis dans la cité perdue de Cibola. Synopsis Picsou est désespéré car il possède une part importante de tout ce qui rapporte de l'argent. Cependant, lorsqu'il part dans le désert chercher des pointes de flèche à revendre cinquante cents pièce, il découvre une partie du trésor de Cibola. S'engage alors une course folle à laquelle les frères Rapetou prennent part... Résumé complet Balthazar Picsou, le canard le plus riche du monde, se baigne dans ses huit kilomètres cube d'argent, en énumérant, tandis que son majordome lui verse des pièces sur la tête, les façons dont-il a obtenu son argent. Il évoque les puits de pétrole, les voix ferrées, les mines d'or, les fermes, les usines, les bateaux à vapeur, et les théâtres... À cela son majordome rajoute que ce n'est là qu'une courte liste, et cela amène le canard à se demander s'il existe une manière de gagner de l'argent honnêtement qu'il n'a pas encore essayé. Déterminé, ce dernier sort alors de son coffre, dans l'espoir de rendre sa vie moins monotone en trouvant une nouvelle industrie à lancer, et en retrouvant le goût perdu du risque. Soudain, il aperçoit Géo Trouvetou dans une étrange voiture, se déplaçant à l'aide d'une seule roue. C'est donc avec joie que le canard en redingote propose à l'inventeur d'acheter son invention, mais celui-ci répond, malgré la proposition d'un million de dollars qui lui ai faite, que l'usine d'automobiles de Balthazar Picsou lui a acheté le matin même l'invention. Victime de ses propres possession, Picsou se rend compte qu'il possède tellement d'entreprises qu'il ignore ce qu'elles font. Il continue alors sa marche, quand il voit une vendeur de cacahuètes lui suggère l'idée de se lancer dans ce commerce. Il interpelle donc le vendeur qui lui refuse de vendre, non pas parce que l'envie lui manque, mais parce que cela ne lui appartient tout simplement pas. Il continue son explication en disant qu'il est lui même salarié de Picsou, étant donné que tous les autres commerces ambulants de cacahuètes, y compris celui-ci lui appartiennent. Picsou perd alors tout intérêt pour la cacahuète, ayant compris qu'il a des parts dans chaque domaine permettant de gagner de façon honnête de l'argent. C'est alors que Picsou se relève du trottoir sur lequel il s'était assis à la vue de ses neveux, et leur demande où est-ce qu'ils vont ainsi. Donald lui répond qu'ils partent dans le désert avec comme objectif de trouver des pointes de flèches indiennes, puisque celle-ci peuvent se vendre chacune cinquante cents. L'idée semble beaucoup plaire au riche canard, qui file se renseigner auprès de son comptable pour savoir s'il possède des sociétés spécialisées dans ce domaine, mais il semble que non, en effet une si petite affaire serait indigne du patrimoine d'un grand milliardaire comme Picsou. Heureux de la mauvaise nouvelle, ce dernier décide alors d'accompagner son neveu Donald, lui même accompagné de Riri, Fifi et Loulou, et lui promet qu'ils trouveront des pointes de flèche à l'aide son légendaire flair. Plus tard, une fois arrivés dans un des grands déserts de l'ouest, les canards commencent leurs recherches, particulièrement Picsou qui s'y donne en premier. Mais Donald lui dit qu'il faut trouver un lieu où le gibier était abondant afin de trouver les pointes de flèches, lieu que les trois neveux désignent en pointant une mesa, à laquelle ils supposent que les antilopes venaient boire. Peu après, une fois là-bas les canards ne tardent à vite trouver des pointes de flèches. En effet, les neveux en trouvnt deux dès le début, et le canard le plus riche du monde quant-à lui en trouve une grosse qui lui promettra, selon lui, un nouveau million de dollars. Mais les pointes de flèches étant assez dispersées, le groupe de canard doit trouver d'autres postes d'embuscades. Ils décident alors de se rendre en haut de la mesa, mais avant un des neveux demande s'ils devraient emporter une gourde avant de s'aventurer trop loin de la voiture. À cela, Donald répond que c'est inutile et qu'ils ne seront pas long dans leurs recherches. Juste après, Picsou aperçoit un canyon en cul-de-sac, lieu idéal pour les anciens chasseurs d'antilopes afin de coincer le gibier. Ils décident alors, une fois de plus, de s'éloigner de la voiture, et leurs efforts paient, puisqu'ils trouvent chacun plusieurs pointes de flèches, et même des haches de pierres et des colliers d'os. Mais ils sont tellement occupés à chercher entre les pierres et crevasses du sol, qu'ils ne remarquent pas que le vent se lève, amenant aux canards beaucoup de poussière et créant ainsi une tempête de sable. Le canard en vareuse déclare qu'il faut retourner au plus vite à la voiture, mais le vent tellement fort les éloignes du véhicule et les empêches de voir. thumb|590px|center|Les canards dans la tempête. Plus tard, les aventuriers sont perdus dans la tempête, ainsi qu'assoiffés suite au fait qu'ils n'ont pas de gourde d'eau, et suivent désespéremment une sorte de sentier au sol, ressemblant étrangement à un sillon. Ils se laissent donc guider par cette piste, qui les amènes jusqu'à un oasis dont l'eau, malgré le fait qu'elle soit boueuse, est très bien accueillie par les canards assoiffés. Ils réalisent alors que cette piste les a tirés d'un sérieux mauvais pas, et décident, une fois la tempête passée, de retourner voir le mystérieux sentier. Ils se rendent compte après qu'il passe en haut de la mesa où ils cherchaient leurs pointes de flèches, et qu'il s'étend vers l'est après le point d'eau. Les cinq canards affirment alors qu'il s'agit d'une ancienne piste indienne, et Donald, surpris par la profondeur de l'ouvrage, suppose que les indiens ont dû mettre des milliers d'années pour creuser ce sillon. En suivant le sentier, un des neveux trouve, sous un monticule rocheux, des poteries probablement indiennes, mais en voulant en soulever une, celle-ci se brise et laisse apparaître son contenu, c'est-à dire des perles, des joyaux, et des ornements en or massif. Devant cet, or Picsou ne tarde à vouloir y jeter un coup d'oeil, et affirme que cela en est bel et bien,. Il estime, de plus, à l'aide d'un dessin, la date du trésor à au moins mille ans. Donald suppose alors que cela provient peut être d'un butin aztèque venu du Mexique, mais le canard le plus riche du monde, avec ses connaissances en matière de trésor, n'en est pas aussi sûr. C'est alors qu'ils décident de se renseigner sur la provenance du butin, afin d'en trouver peut être beaucoup d'autres. Ainsi, plus tard, dans la ville la plus proche, les cinq canards se retrouvent en compagnie d'un professeur, étudiant l'ancien trésor. Ce dernier affirme qu'il ne peut provenir que d'un seul endroit, le trésor des sept cités de Cibola ! Les sept cités que les explorateurs ont cherchés en vain si longtemps, et qui selon les neveux ont les rues pavées d'or. À cela, Donald répond que ce ne sont que des balivernes et que les cités n'avaient pas autant de richesses, mais le professeur soutien l'existence et la richesse de Cibola en lui montrant les amulettes et les sculptures en provenance des sept cités. Picsou, qui vient de se remettre du potentiel gain qu'il pourra faire, demande au professeur où se trouve les cités, mais celui-ci répond que s'il le savait, il y serait déjà allé. thumb||center|590px|Les Rapetou écoutant Picsou parler de sa découverte Une fois sortis de chez le professeur, les aventuriers ne veulent s'arrêter là, et décident de partir à la recherche des sept cités grâce à la vieille piste indienne. Mais avant, une pause s'impose, afin de manger et de mettre au point leur future chasse. Dans le café, Picsou explique à ses neveux que le matin même il cherchait encore comment gagner de l'argent, et que maintenant le voilà en possession d'un trésor en provenance des sept cités de Cibola. Cependant au même moment tout près de là, les Rapetou sont chassés du bureau d'aide sociale, et se lamentent en disant qu'ils sont réellement nécessiteux, qu'ils vont mourir de faim, et qu'ils ont du mal à joindre les deux bouts depuis que les banques ont installé des alarmes. Mais devant ce spectacle, le responsable du bureau les déclarent tout de même aptes à travailler et à trouver un travail. Les Rapetou continuent toutefois à se lamenter sur leur sort en traversant la rue, lorsqu'ils aperçoivent Picsou, le canard le plus riche du monde, dans le café situé en face. Ces derniers, pensant que le canard est toujours en train de traiter de grosses affaires et qu'il le fait actuellement, ils décident d'aller l'écouter dans l'espoir d'obtenir selon eux une information qui les rendrait riches à millions. Ainsi les Rapetou écoutent discrètement Picsou parler à ses neveux de la recherche des sept cités, et même de la flopée de camions d'or que ce dernier projette de remplir d'or. Le canard en redingote décide au même moment de porter un toast au succès de l'expédition, toast que les Rapetou réalisent également de leur côté pour célébrer l'occasion qui s'offre à eux. Le lendemain matin, sur la mesa, les aventuriers sont prêt à repartir, mieux équipés qu'auparavant en expédition. En effet, eau, nourriture, couvertures et manuel des Castors Juniors sont cette fois-ci présents. C'est ainsi donc qu'ils se mettent en route avec enthousiasme, sans se douter une seconde qu'ils sont suivis par des Rapetou, eux aussi équipés pour le trajet. Ces derniers prévoient tout de même d'assurer quelques kilomètres de retard, afin de ne pas être repérés par la troupe de canards. Ceux-ci tant qu'à eux suivent l'ancien sillon, dépassent l'oasis, puis longent les collines, quand soudainement la piste, servant de guide à l'expédition, semble avoir disparue. En effet, le sable l'a recouvert, et la direction est impossible à trouver. Mais les trois Castors Juniors n'en restent pas là, ils consultent leur manuel, qui leur conseille, dans ce cas, de marcher à l'ombre, la plus proche étant un promontoire situé à l'ouest des canards. thumb|590px|center|Le désert où la piste s'arrête. Arrivés là-bas, la piste reprend de nouveau et Picsou n'hésite pas à dire du bien du manuel. Les jours passent, et les canards suivent toujours vers l'est la piste, à travers des étendues brûlantes, et en traversant le Colorado pour atteindre l'autre rive. Mais une fois après l'avoir traversé, ils se rendent compte qu'il n'y a plus de piste à suivre, dû au fait qu'il y a eu une grande inondation, encore visible à cause de la zone recouverte de limon. Ainsi, les canards, suite aux explications des neveux, doivent marcher à travers l'immense terrain, dans l'espoir de retrouver la piste, c'est pourquoi Picsou s'assure auparavant de remplir les gourdes à ras-bord pour ne plus être pris par la soif, comme il en a été le cas pendant leur première expédition. Des heures plus tard, les Rapetou atteignent enfin la rivière, guidés jusqu'à présent par les traces laissées par les canards, et épuisés par la longue marche infernale. Cependant ils ne peuvent s'arrêter plus longtemps à la rivière, et doivent se dépêcher de reprendre la filature des canards car une tempête de sable menace d'effacer les traces. Dans la hâte, ces derniers ne prennent pas le temps de remplir leurs gourdes, en supposant que des sources seront disponibles plus loin. La tempête dure deux jours, et les canards doivent impérativement trouver de l'eau dans la montagne, mais le cas des Rapetou est plus grave, puisqu'ils ont marché à l'aveuglette, leurs gourdes sont vides, et ils se trouvent beaucoup trop loin de la rivière pour faire demi-tour. C'est donc dans un creux que les bandits s'allongent de fatigue et de soif, trop faibles pour en sortir. Cependant Picsou et Donald font de leur côté le bilan de leur réserve d'eau, à laquelle il ne reste qu'une tournure. Et au même moment, les trois neveux leur disent de continuer la route, qui pour aller aux montagne est plus rapide par le creux. Mais ce creux est le même que celui où les Rapetou se reposaient, ces derniers n'hésite alors pas à prendre les réserves d'eau et les boire aussi vite que possible. Mais au grand étonnement des canards, pourtant déjà surpris d'avoir croisé les Rapetou en plein désert, ceux-ci décident d'abandonner leur périple et font marche arrière vers la rivière tout en prenant le soin de prendre les sacs des canards, qui ne remarquent cela que plus tard. thumb|590px|center|Le galion une fois le mirage passé. Ainsi, les cinq aventuriers continuent leur trajet pendant plusieurs kilomètres sans eau ni provisions, jusqu'à ce qu'un mirage apparaisse sous leurs yeux. Ils voient tous un lac dont l'eau parait magnifique aux yeux de Donald, dans lequel un galion à moitié engloutit aurait sombré. En s'approchant du bateau, l'étranger mirage s'avère réel, sauf pour ce qui était du lac. Selon le manuel des trois neveux, il pourrait s'agir du vaisseau perdu du désert, celui qui aurait été vu plusieurs fois au cours des quatre derniers siècles. Le quatuor monte à bord pour voir de plus prêt le galion, et ils trouvent à l'intérieur de l'ancien navire des tonneaux d'eau semblants encore pleins, mais déjà suffisamment remplis pour rafraîchir les explorateurs. Remonté sur le pont, Picsou déclare au reste de sa famille que cela est probablement la seconde plus grosse découverte à faire après celle des sept cités dans ce désert. Une fois désaltérés, les Castors Juniors se mettent à la recherche d'un journal de bord, et ils ne tardent à trouver un vieux livre de bord composé en espagnol. Mais Picsou, maîtrisant cette langue, se met à le traduire pour ses neveux. Le livre raconte l'histoire du capitaine Francisco de Ulloa, le commandant de la flotte de Cortez, qui, en cherchant, lui aussi, les sept cités, a été surpris par une grande marée, provoquée par un tremblement de terre, qui porta le navire en amont de la rivière à plus de quarante lieues. L'eau se retira en s'infiltrant dans le sol, mais pas le fier galion, couché sur une dune basse. Les neveux, ayant écouté Picsou avec un grand sérieux, trouve cette histoire très surprenante, et le riche canard continue sa lecture, puisque le livre à sa toute fin. Il est dit que, de la proue, l'équipage a vu une grande colonne d'indiens vêtus d'or surgissant d'une crevasse dans la falaise. C'est alors que les cinq canards se mettent à courir vers l'unique crevasse dans la falaise visible de la proue du navire. Et une fois arrivés là-bas, ils restent sans voix devant les sept cités de Cibola. thumb|590px|center|Picsou et sa bande découvrant les sept cités de Cibola. Un des neveux fait constater à ses oncles que les rues sont pavées de briques jaunes, mais Picsou se jette sur le chemin en disant que ce sont plus que de simples briques jaunes, c'est de l'or. Cependant un peu plus loin, cinq Rapetou, se sentant mieux après avoir bu de l'eau, décident de repartir à la recherche des sept cités, et ils y arrivèrent en suivant les traces laissées par Picsou et sa bande. Mais, au même moment, ce dernier découvre l'incroyable richesse de chaque cité, et il est étourdit devant des paniers en or remplis de pépites, des citernes pleines d'opales et de saphirs, des pointes de flèches en rubis, et enfin par une grande et grosse idole taillée dans une émeraude, posée sur un socle. Cet objet étant probablement le plus précieux du monde, Picsou veut le saisir avant qu'un de ses neveux ne lui dise qu'il y a un levier avec un mécanisme en dessous, et que cela est une sorte de piège pour dissuader les voleurs et pilleurs. En effet, la saisie de l'objet entraîne la chute d'un énorme rocher, qui pourrait renverser un pilier et permettre l'effondrement entier de la falaise, et enterrer les sept cités. thumb|590px|center|L'idole d'émeraude. Ayant maintenant remarqué cela, Donald et Picsou s'éloignent de l'idole, qui les apeure désormais. Peu après, en continuant la visite du lieu, Picsou propose de dresser une carte des cités, afin de construire par la suite une voie ferrée qui permettra l'extraction du trésor. Mais Donald est plutôt songeur à ce que sont devenus les habitants des sept cités, quand les trois neveux de ce dernier trouvent des inscriptions sur un mur, disant que tous les habitants ont succombé à l'épidémie amenée par des hommes blancs, et que c'est le dernier d'entre eux qui a gravé les inscriptions. Picsou se demande à son tour désormais ce que sont devenus le capitaine et ses hommes, quand soudain ils aperçoivent des ombres puis des corps vêtus d'armures arriver. Après une peur bleue, les cinq canards se rendent compte qu'il ne s'agit que des Rapetou, tout de même venus piller les cités. Ces derniers, ayant enfilés les armures pour s'amuser, emmurent Picsou et sa famille en attendant de décider leur sort, puis filent profiter des piscines de joyaux à leur disposition. Soudain, deux Rapetou voient la statue taillée en émeraude, et veulent tous deux se l'approprier. C'est pourquoi ils se jettent dessus en la remuant en tous sens en tirant chacun de leur côté sur l'objet. Mais ils se rendent compte de la bêtise de leur geste, qui entraîne inévitablement la chute du bloc de pierre sur le pilier, et par conséquent l’ensevelissement des cités de Cibola... thumb|center|590px|Les Rapetou ayant déclenché l'autodestruction des cités. Les Rapetou se dépêchent alors de quitter au plus vite les lieux, en laissant les cinq canards emmurés. Mais il est trop tard. Les sept cités de Cibola et ses rues pavées d'or, ses maisons serties de pierreries et ses vastes piscines de pierres précieuses sont ensevelies sous les éboulis. Toutefois Picsou, Donald, Riri, Fifi et Loulou parviennent à s'en dégager, mais semblent avoir perdu tout souvenir de leur aventure, et se demandent ce qu'ils font en plein milieu d'un glissement de terrain. Ils se souviennent alors des pointes de flèches qu'ils ramassaient, et constatent chacun une bosse sur leur tête. Soudain, ils aperçoivent les Rapetou, eux aussi victimes d'amnésie, qui ne se rappellent plus que du renvoi du bureau d'aide sociale. Picsou se souvient alors d'une chose, c'est qu'il avait quatre pointes de flèche à cinquante cents pièce et qu'il a perdu, mais déclare qu'il est beaucoup trop fatigué pour creuser inutilement pour deux dollars dans les éboulis. En coulisses Pour cette histoire, Carl Barks a été aidé par sa troisième épouse, Garé Barks, qui s'est chargé d'une partie de l'encrage. Par ailleurs, comme la plupart des histoires de Picsou de cette période, ce récit n'avait pas de titre lors de sa publication. Ce n'est qu'à l'occasion de sa réédition dans The Best of Donald Duck and Uncle Scrooge n°2 (1967) que l'aventure est intitulée The Seven Cities of Cibola. Pour construire ce superbe récit, Barks mélange les faits historiques et la légende. Divers éléments lui sont fournis par Al Koch, qui en 1954 dirige le bureau d'assistance sociale d'Indio, en Californie. Barks se rappelle : Barks rend hommage à Al Koch en le représentant dans la douzième page de l'histoire, en train de chasser, à coups de pied au derrière, les Rapetou d'un bâtiment à l'extérieur duquel est accroché le panneau Aid for the Poor - Riverside County Welfare (« Aide aux pauvres - Assistance sociale du comté de Riverside »). Notons au passage que, dans la première édition, les Rapetou portent d'inhabituels maillots blancs, fruits de l'inexpérience du coloriste. Barks précise de plus que . Quand il représente les sept cités, Barks s'inspire entre autre des habitats bâtis dans la roche aux alentours de l'an 1000 par les Indiens Anasazis à Mesa Verde (Colorado), constitués de deux cents « immeubles » parfois hauts de quatre étages et de trente-sept chambres rituelles appelées kivas. La séquence des planches neuf à douze, avec l'idole d'émeraude reliée à un mécanisme destructeur, a inspiré la scène d'ouverture du film de Steven Spielberg Les Aventuriers de l'arche perdue. L'archéologue Indiana Jones pénètre dans un temple ancien en évitant de nombreux pièges mortels, mais en fin de compte, c'est lui-même qui déclenche un mécanisme caché et manque d'être écrasé par une énorme boule de pierre. Dans cette histoire, les numéros marqués sur les chandails des Rapetou commencent toujours par 176 mais les chiffres suivants continuent à varier : 001, 167, 301, 331, 360, 602, 616, 671, 716. Encore une fois, Barks reste délibérément vague quant au nombre effectif de Rapetou présents. À la douzième page, on en compte six tandis que dans le reste de l'histoire on n'en voit jamais plus de cinq. Compte tenu des différentes matricules, il devrait y en avoir au moins neuf. Lors de sa réédition en 1987 dans Uncle Scrooge n°217, l'histoire a droit à une couverture originale réalisée par le dessinateur néerlandais Daan Jippes. C'est la deuxième fois que Jippes se confronte aux Sept cités de Cibola, la première fois était en 1979 avec la couverture d'un album souple Oom Dagobert in « De 7 Steden van Cibola », septième d'une série consacrée aux exploits du canard le plus riche du monde. thumb|center|590px|Première rencontre de Géo et Picsou Les sept cités de Cibola marque également la première rencontre entre deux personnages clés de Donaldville : Balthazar Picsou et Géo Trouvetou. Nous pouvons remarquer que Picsou tutoie Géo, alors que ce dernier au contraire le vouvoie. Publications françaises Cette histoire, appelée Donald et le trésor des sept cités lors de ses deux premières publications, a été publiée sept fois en France, dans : *''Les aventures explosives de Donald'' du premier trimestre 1976, *''Donald 1944-1954'' de septembre 1982, *''Picsou Magazine'' n°278 du 1 mars 1995, *''Picsou Magazine'' n°332 du 1 septembre 1999, *''Picsou Magazine'' n°441 du 1 octobre 2008, *''Les Trésors de Picsou'' n°10 du 7 avril 2010, *''La Dynastie Donald Duck'' n°4 du 5 octobre 2011, *''Picsou Magazine'' n°536 d'avril 2018. parution : septembre 1954 |avant=''Saumonière sur quatre roues'' 100px |après=''Quitte ou double'' 100px }} it:Zio Paperone e le sette città di Cibola el:Ιστορία: Οι Επτά Πόλεις της Τσιμπόλα Catégorie:Histoire de Donald Duck Catégorie:Histoire de Riri, Fifi et Loulou Duck Catégorie:Histoire de Carl Barks Catégorie:Histoire de Balthazar Picsou Catégorie:Histoire des Rapetou Catégorie:Histoire Catégorie:Publiée en 1954 Catégorie:Histoire longue Catégorie:Histoire de Garé Barks